TEDDY BEAR
by Andrea Hastings
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Emmett sempre fora apaixonado por Rosalie, mesmo quando ela não sabia de sua existência. Depois de muito tempo ele decide que não vai desistir e que vai conquistá-la. Custe o que custar.


_**Teddy Bear**_

.

E_ra uma vez uma doce e adorável garotinha de longos cabelos dourados que morava do outro lado da floresta..._

De doce e adorável Rosalie Hale não tinha nada. Minha deusa de cabelos dourados é a garota mais bonita do estado de Nova York, talvez do país, mas não pode ser definida como doce. Minha irmã caçula, Bella sempre diz que Rose não tem coração. Mas Bella não sabe de nada. Minha irmã seis anos mais nova nunca iria entender o que Rose passou.

Rosalie perdeu os pais no segundo ano do High School e teve que cuidar de seus dois irmãos mais novos. Ela ainda mora na velha casa da família e trabalha na oficina mecânica de seu pai. Minha garota é forte e luta pelo que quer. Ela ainda não sabe, mas vai se apaixonar por mim assim como eu sou apaixonado por ela, há sete anos.

Tudo começou numa segunda. Meu carro andava estranho nas ultimas semanas e papai McCarthy mandou que levasse o carro no mecânico. Como eu não dei ouvidos para ele, acabei com o carro quebrado em uma estradinha.

Eu conhecia aquele caminho. No final da estrada ficava a oficina dos Hale, onde Rosalie e seus irmãos Jasper e Edward trabalhavam. Era pra ser uma tarefa fácil, mas como a Bella sempre me diz: as coisas tendem a se complicar quando são feitas por mim.

A oficina parecia fechada, mas eu precisava avisar minha família que estava com o carro quebrado já que meu celular resolveu morrer no momento em que mais precisava.

Caminhei até a porta da casa branca ao lado da oficina e bati na porta. Bati, bati e bati. Ninguém respondeu. A porta da oficina estava apenas encostada.

Invasão de domicilio é crime. Mas num momento de desespero eu só pensei que podia pegar algumas chaves emprestadas e tentar dar um jeito no meu carro. Mas bem que a Bells sempre me diz que minhas ideias não são úteis.

Entrei no galpão onde funcionava a oficina. Nas paredes havia milhares de ferramentas diferentes, de todos os tamanhos e formatos. Caixas e mais caixas de ferramentas encostadas às paredes. Um _Impala_ com o capô aberto. Calendários de mulheres gostosas e seminuas pendurados. E fotos numa prateleira.

Minha curiosidade mórbida me impediu de apenas pegar as ferramentas necessárias e dar o fora. Fiquei atraído pelas fotografias. Algumas eram coloridas, outras pretas e brancas. Havia fotos de clientes, carros, gente sorrindo e feliz. A última foto da prateleira era dos irmãos Hale.

Edward, Jasper e Rosalie. Os três com aqueles macacões de mecânico cinza com o nome bordado no peito sorriam para a câmera em frente a um Mustang azul. Peguei a foto e observei mais de perto. Rosalie sorria olhando para os irmãos, seus olhos brilhavam com aquele orgulho materno que você vê nos olhos de sua mãe.

Rose nunca pode ir para a faculdade, ela não podia sair porque tinha os irmãos para cuidar. Ela não tinha tempo para encontros, dizia quando estávamos no ensino médio. Estiquei o braço para colocar a foto de volta a prateleira quando senti uma pancada na cabeça e tudo ficou escuro.

Não sei se existe dor pior do que a de ser nocauteado por uma chave grifo. Minha cabeça doía muito. Rosalie em jeans sujos de graxa me olhava furiosa com um grifo na mão, seus olhos verdes soltando faíscas, ao seu lado um homem alto e loiro segurava uma barra de ferro. O terceiro Hale ainda era um garoto. Diferente dos irmãos loiros, seus cabelos eram cor de bronze, ele parecia divertido com a situação e balançava um taco de baseball.

- Oi? – Disse ao ver o trio armado a minha frente.

- O que você estava fazendo aqui dentro? – Perguntou o mais novo. Acho que o nome dele era Edward. Bella vivia falando sobre ele, eles estavam na mesma turma de biologia.

- Meu carro quebrou e eu procurava ajuda – Respondi despreocupadamente.

Os três trocaram um olhar. Tentei me levantar mais não consegui, pelo que percebi os Hale amarraram minhas mãos e meus pés.

- Hei, vocês podem me desamarrar. Eu não sou um bandido, ok?

Eles me lançaram um olhar incrédulo.

- Você conhece minha irmã – Disse para o ruivo que me olhou confuso – Bella McCarthy. Ela vive falando de você.

O mais novo dos Hale corou e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em sua cara.

OH MEU DEUS! Eu não acredito que esse cara ta pegando a minha irmãzinha.

- Você conhece essa garota Edward? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Conheço Jazz. – Edward respondeu. Ele veio em minha direção e puxou uma faca. Engoli seco. – Você deve ser Emmett, certo?

- Certo.

- Bella vive falando de você.

Edward cortou as amarras e me ajudou a levantar.

- Então você é o dono do carro abandonado no acostamento aqui perto? – Perguntou Rosalie com sua voz de anjo.

- Sim.

- Nós vamos te ajudar, mas se tentar qualquer gracinha eu acabo com você. – Rosalie falou ao se virar e deixar o cômodo.

- Nem ligue para ela. Quer ligar pra Bella vir te buscar? – Edward perguntou, corando um pouco ao dizer Bella.

Olhei para o garoto, pelo menos dez centímetros mais baixo que eu, e sorri.

- Claro.

Ele caminhou a meu lado até a casa antiga. Quando disse a Bella pelo telefone que estava na oficina dos irmãos Hale, ela quase teve um treco. Prometendo vir me buscar depois que eu jurei vinte vezes que eu não iria dizer algo a Edward que a envergonharia pelo resto da vida.

Foram apenas vinte minutos de espera. Jasper disse que eu poderia buscar meu carro dali a dois dias. Fui embora com a promessa de ligar para Edward para marcamos um jogo de baseball e de arranjar um jeito de convencer Rosalie a ir a um encontro comigo.

Quando fui buscar meu carro, Rosalie não estava. Jasper disse que ela havia ido a escola resolver um problema. Jasper iria para a faculdade naquele outono. Era seu primeiro ano, ele não queria abandonar seus irmãos, mas Rosalie insistia que ele tivesse uma oportunidade melhor que a dela.

Depois de buscar o carro fui para casa com um objetivo em mente, iria conquistar Rosalie Hale nem que fosse a ultima coisa que eu fizesse.

Bella não é o que se pode considerar como exemplo de garota romântica. Minha irmã nerd e apaixonada por livros nunca teve muito tato com pessoas, mas num momento de desespero acabei pedindo sua ajuda.

- Rosalie? Sério Emm? Você estudou com ela faz quantos anos? Você devia tentar superar isso, sabe... – Bella continuou falando.

Uma coisa que ela nunca entendeu e pra falar a verdade nem eu mesmo entendia, era como fui me apaixonar por Rose. Conhecemo-nos no ensino médio, ela era a garota que perdeu os pais e que cuidava dos irmãos, eu era o jogador de football popular. Ela nunca olhou duas vezes para mim. E eu, bem eu morria para ela apenas dissesse Oi. No dia em que fui abatido pelos irmãos Hale na oficina apenas esperava que ela me reconhecesse e dissesse _"Oi Emmett. Quanto tempo"_. Mas isso nunca aconteceu. Eu desisti uma vez, pensei que podia seguir em frente e esquece–lá. Nunca consegui esquecer, então dessa vez não vou desistir.

Bella como não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer para me ajudar ligou para Edward, que falou com Jasper que pediu ajuda a Alice. Alice é a menor pessoa que eu conheço no mundo, ela é filha de um dos clientes do meu pai e acabamos nos conhecendo em uma das festas de natal dadas por minha mãe. Alice adora Bella, mas Bella não se sente muito a vontade com Allie, porque ela é uma maníaca por shopping e minha irmã - se minha mãe deixasse - vestiria roupas do Wal-Mart.

E de repente conquistar Rosalie virou uma operação de guerra. Alice queria que eu me declarasse ao som de Lionel Richie. Bella disse para eu chamá-la para sair, Edward retrucou dizendo que ela não iria aceitar. Jasper apenas ria ou revirava os olhos. Então eu decidi que precisava de ajuda de alguém que entendesse realmente do assunto.

- Mãe? – Chamei.

- Oi querido – Respondeu minha mãe sentada no jardim. Ela todos os dias às 4h sentasse-se no jardim com um romance e uma xícara de chá. Esse é seu ritual desde sempre, toda vez que penso em minha mãe essa lembrança vem à mente. Seus olhos azuis concentrados nas páginas. Os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo e aquele sorriso misterioso em seus lábios.

- Queria sua ajuda com uma coisa.

- O que seria? – Mamãe perguntou deixando seu livro de lado e me olhando. Seus olhos encontram os meus e eu sei que finalmente encontrei a pessoa certa para me ajudar.

- Você se lembra de Rosalie Hale?

.

.

Desde que me lembro meu pai chega as seis em ponto. Por mais que estivesse sobrecarregado de trabalho ele daria um jeito de vir para casa na hora.

Esperei-o na garagem como fazia quando era pequeno. Assim que papai estacionou seu carro e me viu sentado nos degraus que levavam a casa ele soube que havia algo de errado. Sempre que havia algo me incomodando, ou quando precisava de um conselho, eu apareceria nos degraus da garagem e esperaria papai chegar do escritório. Ele sorria para mim e diria com sua voz estrondosa _"Houston, nós temos um problema?" _Aquela velha piada sem graça me faria sorrir e contar o que havia de errado.

Papai nunca me decepcionou.

- O que está acontecendo garoto?

- Se lembra de Rosalie Hale?

- Claro. Filha do Ted Hale, certo? Ele era um bom homem. Uma pena o que aconteceu a ele e a esposa.

Papai me olhou esperando que eu continuasse.

- Yeah. Então, Rose é uma garota um tanto difícil. E queria convidá-la para sair, mas ela não vai aceitar. E eu pedi ajuda a mamãe e ela disse para falar com você.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Seus olhos castanhos como os de Bella pareciam divertidos com a situação.

- Bom, digamos que eu sei o que é lidar com garotas difíceis. Você vai ter que amolecer o coração dela. Rosalie passou por muita coisa e a ultima coisa que quero é ver você magoando essa garota, ela já sofreu muito para alguém tão jovem.

- Se eu puder Rose nunca mais vai sofrer.

Papai me contou sobre como ele conquistou minha mãe. Ela era uma garota difícil. E eu finalmente tive uma ideia de como lidar com Rosalie.

.

.

Eu nunca fui um cara muito romântico. Certa vez uma ex-namorada disse que eu era tão romântico quando uma pedra. Mas agora precisava apelar. Para conquistar Rosalie eu seria um perfeito Don Juan.

Meu primeiro gesto romântico foi recebido com pouco entusiasmo por parte de Rose, pelo menos foi o que me disse Edward.

O grande buque de lírios foi colocado em um vaso sobre a mesa na sala de jantar e meu pequeno bilhete foi amassado e jogado fora.

O bilhete dizia

"_Hello, good morning, how you doin'? What makes your risin' sun so new? __I could use a fresh beginning too"._

Sem remetente. Na floricultura não havia nada que ligasse a entrega a meu nome. Rosalie teria que adivinhar quem era seu admirador secreto.

.

.

.

No segundo dia foram cravos vermelhos. E eu disse: _"I dare you to move"_

No terceiro Margaridas brancas. _"This is your life. Are you who you want to be"_

No quarto Jasmins amarelas. _"You do something to me that I can´t explain. So would I be out of line if I said, I miss you"_

No quinto, flores do campo. _"Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt and it feels like I'm alive love sings"_

No sexto dia um vaso de miosótis dizia _"I wish you were here"._

No nono dia o enorme buque de girassóis foi entregue com mais uma mensagem. E daquela vez o bilhete não foi para o lixo.

E assim se seguiu. A cada dia um buque diferente era entregue na oficina dos Hale. Sempre no mesmo horário, da mesma floricultura, acompanhados com bilhetes sem remetente.

No décimo quinto dia, Rosalie esperava o entregador na porta vestida com seu macacão.

E finalmente chegara à hora de revelar a identidade do admirador secreto. Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer a Rosalie, nem como dizer.

.

.

.

E no vigésimo dia, tomei uma decisão. Naquele dia acordei com uma certeza. Aquele era o momento. Talvez fosse precipitado, idiota ou a maneira correta. Eu não sabia, só tinha aquele sentimento.

Nunca pensei que depois da faculdade voltaria para a casa dos meus pais. Sempre sonhei em terminar a faculdade e viajar pelo mundo. Mas a realidade foi outra. Só que nunca me senti fracassado por isso. O destino me deu uma segunda chance. A chance de rever Rosalie, de tentar viver esse amor que venho sonhando há anos.

Dirigi como um louco até a floricultura. Quase matei a Sra. Wyatt atropelada junto com Killer, seu poodle. Meu cérebro fervia com todos os cenários possíveis, com o que eu poderia dizer. Eu queria dizer tudo, contar a ela como eu me apaixonei por seus olhos verdes e como adorava seu sorriso mesmo ele não sendo dirigido a mim. Como a admirava por ser forte, por criar seus irmãos, por ser apenas Rosalie Hale.

A senhora dona da floricultura sorriu para mim quando fiz meu pedido e disse "Boa sorte meu rapaz". Eu sorri em resposta. Sorte era o que eu precisava, de toda sorte do mundo. O caminho já conhecido até a oficina dos Hale foi feito em tempo recorde. Meu coração palpitava, minhas mãos suavam e eu sentia minha cabeça leve.

Na calçada em frente à casa, Edward estava sob o capô aberto de um velho chevy. Era possível apenas reconhecê-lo por seu estranho cabelo ruivo. Estacionei junto ao meio fio, Edward levantou a cabeça e me lançou um olhar confuso, depois sorriu. Tomei três respirações profundas e contei até dez duas vezes.

- Ela está lá dentro – Disse Edward voltando sua atenção para o motor – Basta tocar a campainha.

Contei meus passos até a varanda da casa branca. Contei os degraus, contei as respirações. Toquei a campainha uma vez. Contei os segundos até tocar uma segunda vez. E contei mais uma vez até que abrissem a porta. Podia ouvir o som de passos apressados, a respiração pesada, a maçaneta girando, a porta abrindo. E finalmente estava frente a frente com Rosalie.

Olhei Rose mais uma vez. Seu rosto mostrava a mesma expressão dura de sempre, até no momento em que ela viu o que havia em minha mão. Era apenas uma única tulipa vermelha. Ela me olhou novamente e sorriu. Então meu lado adolescente apenas repetia mentalmente _Rosalie sorriu para mim. Rosalie Hale sorriu para mim._

Tulipas vermelhas podem significar declaração de amor ou apenas amor verdadeiro. Bom, naquele momento elas podiam significar qualquer coisa, porque eu não me lembraria. Eu não lembraria nem meu próprio nome.

- Oi Emmett – Ela disse. Seus grandes olhos verdes cheios de uma emoção que eu não pude distinguir. Seus lábios esticados naquele sorriso misterioso.

- Oi Rosalie. É para você – Respondi após alguns segundos lhe entregando a única tulipa.

- Obrigada. Ela é linda.

Então ela sorriu novamente. Naquele instante o mundo poderia acabar. Furações, tsunamis, terremotos nada seria forte o bastante para me tirar de perto de Rosalie e de seu sorriso.

E foi assim que começou _meu felizes para sempre_.

.

**N/A:** Eu simplesmente amei escrever essa historia. As musicas das mensagens são respectivamente:

* Learning to breathe, Dare you to move, This is your life do Swicthfoot

* I miss you, Love hurts e I wish you here do Incubus.

Andy.


End file.
